If You Love Something
by Kairi-Yajuu2
Summary: "If you love something, set it free, if it returns to you, it is yours" Long after realizing his love for Germany, Italy remains conflicted about his promise to the Holy Rome Empire. One Shot, Rated T though arguably could be rated M, but it's nothing bad


**Hi~ Kairi-Chan here~ Well, I'm going to put any hope of doing a major plot-filled story on hiatus. Sorry~ Also, any Role-players out there? Anyone? PruCan preferably. I'm sort of, not new to the role-playing experience, but new to role-playing with anyone I don't know IRL. So… yeah, bare with me~ I can do any rating role-play, but I'm sort of an IC Nazi.**

**-Germany- Hey!**

**Anyways~ Probably boring the crap out of you~ **

**-Italy- Ve~ Bella, (beautiful) aren't you going to start the story~?**

**-Kairi- *blush* B-Bella….? *fiddles with accessory, looking down***

**-Prussia- Kesesesese! I think you broke her, Italy!**

**-Italy- *!* Ve! No! ****Mi dispiace****! ****Mi dispiace****! I was only flirting a little!**

**(Oh! Last minute note, the characters call each other by their country names, but in their respected language. For example, Ita-Chan calls Germany 'Germania' and Japan 'Giappone', while Germany calls Italy 'Italien' and Japan '…well…Japan xD)**

_**If You Love Something…**_

It was starting to get difficult to breathe. The way Germany kissed him left his lungs feeling trapped. When he finally did release him, he went to his neck. Italy's breath hitched before letting a soft moan release from his full lips. "Germania..." He wasn't sure how it came to this point. The two 'friends' were currently in a hotel room in Spain, due to the previously ended meeting. Italy was always roomed with his brother, as was Germany, so why were they put together? And why was his other half placed in Spain's room? Didn't Spain make the bedding arrangements? '…' Oh. Contrary to popular belief, Veneziano wasn't _entirely _dense. He knew as well as anybody else that Spain wanted more than a cuddle or two from Romano, and he was sure his fratello felt the same. But that didn't answer the question of… His thoughts were interrupted by the German's gruff voice in his ear.

"Italien, Ich liebe dich." He nipped the small bit of flesh, causing the smaller nation to shudder and let out another moan.

"A-ah… Germania…" Said nation was working on taking the Italian's pants off for they would be getting in the way soon. This caused Italy's eyes to grow wide as he finally came back down to Earth, starting to push the tall man off. "W-Wait… no… per favore…" Germany didn't take another moment to move off of him.

"What's wrong? Did I misinterpret what you said? I'm sorry if I did." Italy sighed in relief, and then shook his head, avoiding the Germans gaze.

"No. You didn't misinterpret me. I just… remembered something important is all…" He looked at the hurt expression in his friends eyes, and smiled his usual innocent smile. "I mean it. It's fine." Germany sighed, not really believing him, but not wanting to push it.

"Fine, Italien. Let's just get some rest." He kissed the soft lips lightly before laying himself down and going to sleep. Italy sighed once he heard the light snoring of the other.

'_What am I supposed to tell him?'_ He thought to himself. _'Oh! Sorry Germania, I can't have sex with you because I already promised myself to someone else~! I still love you though~!'_ He stared at the ceiling. "Stupid…" The confused nation closed his eyes with a third and final sigh before drifting to sleep.

~!~

When he next awoke, Italy found himself at… Austria's house? And… was he wearing his old maid outfit? This was really confusing. The first thing the Italy brother did was stand up, and started looking for Austria. Or Hungary. She was still at Austria's place, wasn't she? But when he walked around a corner, his heart stopped. There was no way… No way in this God given earth that was who he thought it was. He swallowed the lump in his throat, attempting to speak, but failing. That was when the other turned around, and Italy all but collapsed into a fit of tears. There was no denying that standing right in front of him, in all his chibi-fied glory, was the Holy Roman Empire. Otherwise known as Veneziano Italy's first love. He was the one to speak first.

"Italia… relax, this is merely a dream, and I am merely a spirit that God has granted permission to speak with you." Italy's only reaction was to nod numbly and let out a strangled, 'si'. Holy Rome then cleared his throat, being as awkward as ever. Poor Holy Rome. "I… I've been keeping a watch on you, Italia…And I've been watching that 'Germania' character." For the second time that night, Italy's breath hitched. Dios… if he was watching him…is it possible that he knew how he felt?

As if reading his mind, Holy Rome continued. "That's actually why I came here to speak with you. I thank you for keeping your promise, and waiting for me, but it's obvious that you have fallen –"

"I'm sorry!" Italy finally blurted out. "I'm sorry! Mi dispiace, mi dispiace! I tried waiting for you, I really did! But it's so hard! I mean, he's just so strong and warm and wonderful and-"

"Italia."

"-and smart, and kind, and brave, and protective, and he smells nice, and-"

"ITALIA!" Italy stopped, tears falling down his cheeks. When did he start to cry? Well, it didn't really matter. He had learned to not be surprised by the salty liquid a long time ago. Holy Rome took a deep breath before continuing. "Italia, it's okay. I am not mad at you." This confused the Italian boy. Why wasn't he mad? Didn't Italy break their promise by falling in love? "Italia, there's something I need to show you." Holy Rome started to walk, taking the assumption that the Italian would follow. And, of course, he was right.

Italy followed the ex-nation until he stopped, looking over a hill. It was here that Italy noticed that he was nowhere near Austria's anymore. It's not that they walked a long way; it was just the facts of dream-logic. "Down there." The Latin man said pointing in the same direction he was starring. Italy swallowed and stood beside him, looking down. What he saw caused him to gasp and throw his hands over his mouth. The sight had brought every memory of every battle he had ever been in. It was a terrible scene of an after battle. Not a single movement was found; save for the effects of the wind, it was entirely still and, wait. When Italy focused, he saw a man on a horse riding through, searching for something. Was he looking for a gun? Goods that he could sell? But, again, Italy focused on the scene. It took him a few minutes, but he finally recognized the figure. This was the cause of another gasp.

"Prussia." Holy Rome nodded, a sign that that was, in fact, Prussia. "But… why…?"

"Just watch, Italia." Italy nodded as well and turned his gaze back to the scene. This time, the horse was on its own, and Prussia was walking around whilst starring at the ground. His eyes were wide and so obviously filled with worry. Italy wanted to ask Holy Rome something, but couldn't find the words. When he did, however, that was when he saw Prussia knelt down in the blood soaked ground and pick up a small form. For easily the hundredth time during that 'dream', Italy's eye grew wide as pizza pans.

"I-Is that…." He couldn't finish his question, too stunned as to what was going on. But, judging by the gaze in Holy Rome's eyes, there was no denying it. Prussia was holding Holy Rome's body.

"Yes. That is me. After the battle that I had left you for." He waved his hand over the scene, and suddenly Prussia's voice could be heard.

"Little one, what has happened to you? Do not worry, I will do all I can to help you, I promise." By this point, Italy was confused to no end. What did this mean? Did Prussia save Holy Rome? Was Holy Rome still alive? Holy Rome sighed as Prussia got on his horse.

"No, Italia. I did not survive. At the time, there was no hope for me. But, I did make Prussia promise me something while on my death bed." Italy swallowed.

"Wha-What was the promise…?" He looked up at Italy, who stared right back into his eyes.

"That he would take care of you, and would make sure that whoever you ended up falling in love with, that that person would care for you and keep you safe. And if that person did not deserve you that he would help you find a new partner." Italy's eyes were wide again by this point. Did this mean… what he thought it meant…? Did Holy Rome…? "Yes Italia. I relieved you of our promise long ago. You are free to be with whoever you wish." That was when the small, chubby-faced ex-nation turned to the now larger, lean nation. "Be it my descendent or not." Holy Rome smiled at Italy, but before Italy could say 'Grazie'…

~!~

…he woke up with a gasp. He immediately turned to Germany, who was awake and petting his hair absentmindedly.

"Are you okay? You seem troubled about something. Was it a bad dream?" The German then wrapped his arms around the small nation, holding him close and protectively. Italy simply smiled and nuzzled into his chest.

"No. It was a wonderful dream." That's when he looked his lover in the eyes and kissed his lips softly.

**DOO~ONE~~~! =D Just so you know, I started this story on February 11 and finished the same night, so if it's later than that, blame mah sis. Reda~ X=3**

**-Italy- Ve~ But everywhere else I look, they say that Germany /is/ Holy Rome~**

**-Germany- J-Ja… *still flushed over the beginning***

**-Kairi- Well~ that's because he is, and I completely and utterly believe in this theory~**

**-Prussia- Then why is it referenced that he died and Germany is just his descendent? And how is that possible anyway if Italien was his first and only love?**

**-Kairi- *covers Prussia's mouth* Shhhush! They were supposed to catch that reference on their own! And to answer your question, it's country logic. Besides, if Holy Rome were Germany, then it wouldn't be a 'If you love something, set it free.' moment but more of a 'True love will find a way' moment.**

**-Prussia- *moves the insane fangirl's hands* Well, here's another one. How come I couldn't save Holy Rome? That makes me look so un-awesome!**

**-Kairi- *smirks* Oh, I'll answer your question. *takes a deep breath* In the end, it is a good thing the Holy Rome died because if he didn't, Germany wouldn't have been born, and if Germany wouldn't have been born, Prussia wouldn't have transformed into East Germany after the dissolution of his Empire. Of course, it could be argued that since the Holy Roman Empire was just a collection of smaller countries, much like the United Kingdom, that Holy Rome would still be able to give Prussia some land, but, why would he? And if the smaller countries didn't have their own representative, then Prussia's representative would have died as well. BUT, if he was not becoming part of the Holy Roman Empire, then whatever land Holy Roman Empire gave up, would no longer be his territory and Prussia would have lived on as Prussia, nothing else.**

**-Italy- '…' *mind blown like a balloon* p-pasta…?**

**-Germany- *rolls eyes* Great. Now you broke him.**

**-Kairi- Pay~back~**


End file.
